nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jami
Jami is a yōkai who was thought to be terrorizing Shinako Suganuma by looming over her bedside each night, but was in actuality protecting her from the corrupt priest of the local shrine. After successfully protecting Suganuma, he is inducted into the Nura Clan. ''Appearance'' Before his death, Jami was a clean-shaven young samurai with long hair tied into a high ponytail. He wore typical olden Japanese garb. As a yōkai, his hair is long and unkempt. His face is covered with a veritable veil of ofuda that hang down to his chest. He wears a haori with a pattern on the sleeves. ''Personality'' An incredibly loyal and dedicated person, Jami deeply cherishes those who have gained his respect. He is willing to do nearly anything to protect those important to him, and appears to worry more about others than himself. He is also easily inspired by charismic leaders as seen in his conversation with Rikuo Nura. He speaks so infrequently that the Nura Clan members formerly believed he was mute.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 128, page 5 ''History'' When he was human, Jami was a skilled samurai serving Sadamori Suganuma, the lord of Hideshima Domain. As he was fiercely loyal, respectful and diligent, he eventually became Sadamori's right-hand man. However, Sadamori's wife became jealous of their closeness and locked him in an underground dungeon while Sadamori was away. The town was hit with a monstrous tsunami and the samurai drowned in the resulting flood.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 49 Despite his death, Jami bore no hatred toward Sadamori - rather, he was so worried what would happen if he were not around to protect his lord that he became a yōkai and continued watching over and protecting the Suganuma family.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 50 Synopsis Jami Arc When the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad come to assist Shinako with a supposed yōkai problem, Rikuo discovers that the actual Jami is not as the local priest has been claiming. Jami, in his role as protector, had been watching over Shinako - but his appearance had left her believing that he intended her harm. Rikuo reveals to both Jami and Shinako that the local priest has been using Jami's name and legend to try and chase Shinako's family from their land. After the fight which ensues, Jami is identified as the former servant of Shinako's ancestor, and she realizes that he had been protecting her all along. After receiving her thanks, he is asked to join Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō (therefore being inducted into the Nura Clan) and they exchange sakazuki before the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad returns to Tokyo. In the manga, he is later seen at the Nura House receiving a "fear" haori jacket along with the rest of Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 51, page 6 Kyōto Arc He is among the yōkai who travel with Rikuo to Kyōto. At one point, Nattō Kozō and Ko-oni consider asking him how much farther is left to travel, but they are frightened by his imposing appearance. He is one of the many who try unsuccessfully to injure Tsuchigumo shortly after Rikuo's forces arrive in Kyōto. Once Rikuo returns from training with Gyūki, Jami is the first to follow him as he heads off. Jami reappears again later, after the Nue has been born, and strikes down several Kyōto yōkai obstructing the Nura Clan's forces. In the anime, he also fights and wins against Kyōkotsu during the scramble to prevent the Nue's birth.Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyō anime; Episode 22 Weapons and Skills right|thumb|250px Jami fights using an unnamed katana and his strength is notable enough to impress the Tōno yōkai. In the anime, he is shown capable of cutting down Kyōkotsu in a single strike. He is also capable of moving so silently that his presence remains unnoticed until he is right beside someone. Relationships *'Sadamori Suganuma' was Jami's master when the latter was human. Jami was absolutely loyal to him and the lingering concern for his well-being was the main reason Jami became a yōkai. They were close enough that Sadamori's wife believed them to be intimate. *'Rikuo Nura' proved Jami's innocence and amended matters between him and Shinako. To Jami, Rikuo is reminiscent of his master and he intends to aid Rikuo in becoming the lord of all spirits as much as possible. Trivia *He ranked 33rd in the first character popularity poll with 84 votes. *In the "The Illustrated One Hundred Demons from the Present and the Past", a picture catalogue of yokai imagery, Jami was listed as a yokai from China(1). As a general term, he is a demon-class yokai with malice that harms humans and has been interpreted as a kind of mountain god as well(2). *In an episode of the anime, there is a scene in which he lands hard on the ground after delivering an attack and the papers covering his face momentarily lift to reveal his face beneath. References Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Human Category:Male Category:Nura Clan